Wish to Venus
by anseol-ssi
Summary: [ON HIATUS ]Sebuah tantangan untuk seorang dewi dan petualangan kecil tentang cinta . EXO . Krisyeol . Kris x Chanyeol. RnR.
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Wish to Venus_

_Genre:Romance_

_Rating :T_

_Pairing: Krisyeol (4ever :))_

_Warning: Typos , yaoi , OOC dll_

_HAPPY READING_

_DON'T BE SILENT READER_

* * *

_Cinta adalah perasaan purba yang sejak awal dan selamanya melekat pada hati manusia ._

Kris tidak pernah merasa dirinya manusia .Hidupnya terasa seperti kaca hitam dengan celah ruang hampa udara ditengahnya.

Tok! Tok! .

Kris membuka matanya yang hanya terpejam tapi tidak tidur .

"Tuan muda makan malam sudah siap !" , suara si kepala pelayan yang sangat serak merobek pendengaran pemuda tampan itu .Kris bangkit dari posisinya .Rasanya berat meninggalkan kasur king size nya setelah seluruh tubuhnya menempel pada benda itu .Tapi dia harus menepati waktu .

Jadwal ,selalu , sejak kecil alur hidup Kris terpacu pada jadwal yang ada .Dari matahari terbit sampai bulan menguasai langit tidak sedetik pun Kris melakukan kegiatan sesuai kehendaknya .

Mata predatornya mengamati jejeran pelayan yang membungkuk padanya .Wajah dingin nan angkuhnya dengan tidak manusiawi mengacuh pelayan-pelayan itu seolah dia tidak menghargai hidup satupun dari mereka.

Si kepala pelayan yang tua renta berjalan dibelakangnya memberikan informasi yang tidak ingin dia dengar ."Tuan dan nyonya sudah menunggu anda tuan muda ".

Mereka memasuki ruangan seluas ballroom ,ditengahnya terdapat meja makan yang berukuran tidak wajar .Diujung sepasang suami istri duduk bersebelahan .Kris memilih duduk di ujung satunya .Keheningan terjadi beberapa saat setelah Kris duduk.

Nyonya Wu membuka pembicaraan makan malam resmi mereka, " so , how is your study?".

Kris tidak menjawab , dia sibuk memandangi ujung pisau disamping piringnya.

Brak! Tuan Wu menggebrak meja , "Kris ! Don't ignore your mother!".Kris tersentak ,mengepal tangannya dibawah meja .Mata predatornya menatap tajam tuan Wu .

"and don't look me like that youngman ".

Kris menahan emosinya sementara para pelayan berdatangan membawa berbagai roti dan daging panggang yang masih hangat baunya seperti asap rokok bagi Kris.

Keluarga itu diam ketika makan sebuah ajaran tata krama turun temurun meski Kris sebenarnya ingin memuntahkan semua yang masuk ke perutnya. Dia segera meninggalkan ruang makan begitu para pelayan berdatangan lagi mengambll piring dan sisa makanan.

Seperti diawal jejeran pelayan membungkuk padanya saat melewati lorong .Kris tidak langsung ke kamarnya . Kris mengamati kamera CCTV yang mengikuti gerakannya . Kris keluar lewat pintu belakang tanpa bodyguard yang ditugaskan menjaganya .

Halaman belakang kediaman Wu yang mewah terdiri atas taman dan lebih kebelakang lagi ada sebuah danau alami milik pribadi .Refleksi bulan terlihat begitu nyata dipermukaan danau yang gelap .Kris berdiri menyilangkan tangannya dipinggir danau , selalu ada godaan untuk menenggelamkan dirinya kedalam sana hanya belum bisa dilakukan .Beberapa CCTV terpasang diatas pohon –pohon yang mengelilingi danau satu tindakan bodoh bukannya mati malah hanya mempermalukan dirinya didepan ayahnya.

...

Namja itu membuka matanya .Kali ini Kris benar-benar tertidur diatas rumput hijau dipinggir danau .Kris menengadah pada langit yang dipenuhi bintang disisi timur sebuah bintang kemerahan tidak berkelip bercahaya. Kris tahu itu bukan bintang itu adalah planet Venus .Planet terindah sekaligus paling beracun yang dipenuh gas karbon dan sulfur .Kris bertanya kenapa planet itu dinamakan Venus yang mengarah pada nama dewi cinta bangsa romawi padahal planet itu mematikan .Kris teringat kuliah dosennya tentang orang romawi yang memuja planet seakan mereka penjelmaan dewa itu .Kris ingin mencoba sesuatu.

Dia memejamkan matanya , berbisik " Bisakah kau tunjukan kekuasaanmu ". Dia membuka matanya tidak ada yang terjadi titik cahaya merah itu tetap pada tempatnya .Tidak ada yang berubah .Kris mengacak rambutnya frustasi , "what are you doing Kris ?".

Kris kembali kearea rumah mewahnya .Sepertinya dia terlalu lama tertidur sampai lampu teras sudah dimatikan .Cahaya bulan menembus jendela-jendela dibagian utara kediaman Wu. Langkah kaki Kris menggema disudut-sudut lorong .Sebuah sosok mengejutkan tuan muda Wu yang bertangan kosong .Orang itu memakai celana dan kaos lengan panjang serba hitam wajahnya tidak terlihat dibalik kegelapan Namun dia membawa sebuah guci keramik dan sebuah karung yang diasumsikan Kris berisi barang lebih berharga lainnya , pencuri tidak ada istilah lain untuk menyebutnya .Orang itu juga melihat Kris dia membelakangi Kris lalu berlari kelorong selanjutnya .Kris tidak punya reflek berteriak dia mengejar orang itu sampai lupa membunyikan alarm.

Mereka menembus kegelapan mengejar dan dikejar tanpa berpikir tindakan selanjutnya .Orang itu menembus pintu ke halaman belakang yang Kris tidak ingat kalau masih terbuka.

Pencuri itu tidak seberuntung yang dia kira .Kakinya tersandung batu ,otomatis tubuh jangkungnya terhempas ke tanah .Kris sampai tepat waktu . "Hey! Berhenti disana !'.Pencuri itu membeku ,perlahan dia membalik tubuhnya .Kris masih tidak bisa melihat wajah si pencuri karena tertutup masker hitam .Yang bisa Kris lihat hanya sepasang mata lebarnya .Kris menarik paksa maskernya .Orang itu segera bersujud dikaki Kris , "aigoo maafkan aku kumohon jangan serahkan aku pada polisi ".Suara pencuri yang tidak kalah berat dari suaranya memberitahukan bahwa dia seorang namja.

"Jebbal aku tidak ingin dikembalikan lagi".Kris tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan namja itu apapun itu pasti permohonan .Kris mendorong bahu namja itu untuk melihat wajahnya .Dia terkejut ternyata pencurinya hanya seorang pemuda yang kemungkinan tidak lebih tua darinya.

Mata lebar pemuda itu sembab oleh air mata, raut wajahnya dipenuhi ketakutan.

Yang Kris herankan bagaimana dia bisa masuk .Seluruh area ini dipagari dan dijaga .Setiap beberapa meter ada kamera CCTV disepanjang pagar belum lagi para penjaga dan anjing mereka .Sulit dipercaya pencuri yang terlihat amatir seperti pemuda itu dengan mudahnya masuk kesana.

"Tuan muda?" suara serak kepala pelayan terdengar mendekat dari dalam .Pemuda itu panik , Kris memberi isyarat untuk diam .Dia menunjuk kearah semak-semak tak jauh dari situ .Pemuda itu mengangguk .

"Tuan muda anda disana ?" si kepala pelayan menemukan majikan mudanya sendirian di taman belakang.

Kris menatap kepala pelayan dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya yang dibuat-buat tentunya."Ada apa?" tanya Kris.

"Tidak tuan kurasa aku mendengar sesuatu dan….".

"Tidak ada apa-apa , kembalilah tidur".

Kepala pelayan dengan senang hati menerima perintah tuan mudanya yang logis untuk orang tua sepertinya.

Kris berlari kearah semak-semak dan menemukan pemuda asing itu meringkuk ditanah ."What the …?".

Dengkuran kecil terdengar dari si pemuda yang memejamkan mata .Kris duduk bersila di dekatnya menunggu kalau pemuda itu bangun .Pemuda itu tampak seperti elf dengan telinga lebarnya tapi terlalu besar untuk seorang kurcaci .Bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka ketika tidur membuat desiran aneh di balik dada Kris.

Kris mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat pada si pemuda .Cukup dekat untuk merasakan hembusan napas pemuda itu di wajahnya .Matanya mencoba mempelajari mahkluk dihadapannya yang sangat beruntung bisa masuk tanpa membunyikan alarm.

Mata pemuda itu bentrok dengan mata Kris .Butuh beberapa detik untuk Kris sadar bahwa pemuda itu sudah menarik diri , pemuda tadi bersila dan kembali memohon ,"oh mian aku tidak …".

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kris ketus.

"Mian , aku hanya bersembunyi " tangannya membentuk huruf v " aku bersumpah tidak mengambil apa-apa ".

Kris mengamati guci yang tergeletak di tanah .Tidak ada guci bercorak seperti itu dirumahnya .Kris pernah melihat guci itu di rumah mewah tetangganya yang berjarak 1 kilo dari kediaman Wu .

Jadi pemuda itu repor-repot menembus keamanan hanya untuk bersembunyi .Kebetulan yang aneh , pikir Kris.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini?."

Pemuda itu terlihat seperti akan menangis lagi, "a-aku- pagar -..".

"Bicara yang jelas!" , Kris menyadari dirinya mulai terdengar seperti ayahnya.

"Aku menyelinap pagar lalu masuk begitu saja kumohon aku tidak mengambil apa-apa ".

"Berdiri " perintah Kris ."Mwo?".Kris menarik tangan si pemuda membawanya ke tepi danau .

"Pergilah sebelum kupanggil keamanan".

Pemuda itu membungkuk pada Kris " terima kasih ".Kris menanggapinya dingin .

Pemuda itu berlari kearah pagar belakang ,sebelum jaraknya kurang satu meter dari Kris dia berhenti "tunggu, siapa namamu?".

Kris menjawab acuh "Kris..Kris Wu ".Pemuda itu berlari kembali kearah Kris .

Chu~ , sebuah ciuman mendarat dipipi kanan Kris syaraf -syaraf ditubuh Kris lumpuh saat itu juga .Pemuda itu tersenyum penuh arti , " Park Chanyeol , salam kenal ".

Pemuda bernama Park Chanyeol akhirnya tidak terlihat lagi .Kris masih terpana , dia melihat planet Venus masih bersinar dilangit . "Baiklah ,kau cukup meyakinkan ".

Sekarang semua masuk akal bagaimana Park Chanyeol kebetulan bisa masuk kesana tanpa membunyikan keamanan bahkan tidak mengambil apapun .Satu-satunya yang dilakukan pemuda itu hanya membuat masalah dengan meninggalkan jejak bibirnya dipipi Kris.

Park Chanyeol telah meniup udara di kaca hampa itu.

...

Park Chanyeol bukan seorang kriminal dia melakukannya karena terpaksa dan dia tidak ingin melakukannya lagi . Chanyeol pulang tanpa membawa apa-apa.

"Hyung sudah pulang ? " .Chanyeol yang sedang duduk didapur terkejut ketika dipanggil .Anak berumur 7 tahun yang memanggil Chanyeol mendekat dan duduk dipangkuan Chanyeol.

"Ini sudah malam kenapa belum tidur , Lu " tanya Chanyeol lembut pada bocah cantik tersebut.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur , tidak ada yang tidur hyung sebelum kau pulang ".

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya , beberapa anak berbeda usia ternyata berdiri didepan pintu dapur .Mereka adalah anak – anak panti asuhan milik Chanyeol yang terancam digusur .

Seorang anak chubby bertanya ,"bagaimana pekerjaan sampinganmu hyung?" .

Chanyeol menengadahkan kepalanya mengingat namja rupawan yang membiarkannya kabur .

"Tidak buruk ".

**TBC**

* * *

Halo author balik with my second bagi kalian yang udah baca mischievous thief kalian akan menemukan kesamaan yaitu Chanyeol jadi maling tapi tenang Chanpter selanjutnya dia ngak nyolong lagi .Penasaran so enjoy reading and review.

**Thanks to : AQuariisBlue , Misyel , KaiHun maknae , Park , KrisYeolJjongTae , .7 , Lionne Im , sekaicafe , guest 1**

( yang udah pada nge review FF Krisyeol author sebelumnya , gomawo ^^v )


	2. Chapter 2

Siapa bilang mencium pipi orang tanpa permisi tidak membuatmu merasa buruk .itulah yang dirasakannya sepanjang pagi .

Chanyeol memeluk guling ,bergulung di tempat tidur , membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal , bangkit lalu tidur kembali .

"Aigoo…"Bruk!

"Aw! Damn!" .

"Hyung ? kau baik-baik saja? " .Chanyeol memegangi kepalanya yang nyeri karena terjun bebas dari kasur , "gwencana " .Pemilik suara kecil dibalik pintu bercicit ," perlu kupanggilkan ahjuma ?".

"Aniyo , aku baik – baik saja " tegas Chanyeol .

….

Chanyeol POV

"JIka kau tidak membayarnya besok lusa , kalian harus angkat kaki dari tempat ini ".

Aku mengintip dibalik pintu , dadaku terasa nyeri melihat bibi Park harus memohon-mohon pada laki-laki cebol berwajah pemarah yang diringi dua lelaki kekar .Ya tuhan ijinkan aku membunuh laki-laki ini.

Kuberanikan diriku menemui tamu-tamu tak diinginkan .Tuan Shin , si makelar tanah menatapku tajam , maaf tuan tapi tatapan tajammu tidak mempan untukku ( lagipula matanya tidak setajam mata Kris Wu , sial ! kenapa aku bisa memikirkannya disaat seperti ini).

"Sudahlah , bibi tidak perlu memohon seperti itu " , kunaikkan wajahku lancang aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan mereka .

"Wah wah akhirnya tuan Park keluar juga " .

"Ini , untuk uang muka" .Tuan Shin menyambar amplop berisi uang dari tanganku .Aku sempat menggores jarinya dengan kuku .Salah satu tukang pukulnya bersiap menghajarku .Tuan Shin mengangkat tangannya , " tidak perlu ". Pria itupun tunduk seperti anjing peliharaan."Kita pergi dari sini ".

Sebelum mereka pergi tuan Shin tersenyum padaku dengan cara menjijikan , "mungkin untuk memperlancar urusan kita kau bisa mampir ke tempatku ".Mwo! apa dia baru saja menggodaku , dasar bedebah sialan andai saja anak-anak tidak sedang mengintip di balik pintu tadi aku pasti sudah menyemburkan berbagai kata-kata kotor.

"Yeol , itu tadi uang beasiswamu? ". Aku tersenyum pada bibi Park , " tidak apa-apa aku sudah berhenti kuliah sebulan yang lalu".Akh~ kadang aku membenci diriku sendiri karena terlalu banyak tersenyum dan bilang tidak apa-apa .

Chanyeol POV end

….

Orang tuanya mengajarinya untuk tidak percaya cerita dongeng , apalagi ketika dia berdoa pada sebuah planet dan doanya dijawab dengan kehadiran seorang kurcaci raksasa manis yang memberinya sebuah ciuman ajaib , Kris menganggap semua itu mimpi , hanya mimpi . Tuan muda Wu berusaha melanjutkan hidupnya.

Tubuh ramping Kris berbalut setelan jas hitam yang menyempurnakan penampilannya .Hari ini hari pertama Kris bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya .Sebagai awal dia ditempatkan di bagian pemasaran .

Kris mendapat kantornya sendiri di lantai 30 gedung utama perusahaan keluarganya .

"Anda perlu sesuatu tuan muda " tanya sekretaris baru Kris sambil menyerahkan sebuah map tebal .

"Sudah cukup kau bisa pergi " .Wanita itu meninggalkan ruangan Kris .Raut kecewa jelas terpampang diwajahnya.

Kris membuka laptopnya , mempelajari berkas-berkas perusahaan ,dan memeriksa pendistribusian barang , semuanya pun berjalan sangat normal .

…..

Back To Yeol

"Hyung , hyung aku boleh ikut hyung bekerja " .

"Tidak boleh , merepotkan saja " .

Xiumin menggembungkan pipinya , "huh , aku kan ingin membantu ".

"Hey kau kan yang paling tua disini jaga yang lain saja ".Aku menyambar jaket dibelakang pintu angin kencang langsung menyeruak masuk dari luar . "Aku pergi dulu ".Xiu masih cemberut tapi dia melambaikan tangan , oke dia memang minta dimakan rupanya .

Dipekarangan anak-anak lain sedang bermain bola .Sebenarnya hanya empat anak, anak-anak lain sudah diambil keluarga mereka dan dinas sosial .

"Hyung~ mau bekerja ya " Luhan berlari kearahku dan memberi pelukan hangat .

Tiga anak lainnya menghampiri kami , mereka memasang tampang sok acuh tapi aku mengerti pikiran mereka .

"Kalian juga minta peluk? " aku merentangkan tangan .Jong in , si tanner terlihat menahan hasrat memeluk hyungnya sebelum dia akhirnya luluh diikuti Jongdae .Pelukan mereka cukup singkat .

"Sudah " kata mereka bersamaan .Tinggal maknae kami Sehun yang masih acuh .Sehun yang paling muda namun dia yang paling cepat menjadi dewasa kurasa .Jadi dia pasti menolak pelukan .Aku mengacak rambutnya ."Hyung pergi dulu ".

Akhirnya aku mendapat pekerjaan yang pantas ditengah kota menjadi seorang pembersih kaca .Jangan kira aku hanya membersihkan kaca jendela sebuah toko , itu sebuah gedung 40 lantai .Aku mendongakkan kepala, kenapa pemilik gedung ini begitu serakah melapisi gedungnya dengan banyak kaca kotak? .

Klek ! Yixing partner sekaligus pendahuluku memasang pengaman disekitar pinggangku , "aku sudah membersihkan sampai lantai 25 tinggal 15 lantai lagi tapi semakin keatas akan lebih sulit ".Dia menatapku ragu , "tidak masalahkan ?".Aku menggeleng , sama sekali tidak masalah kecuali bagian jatuh dan matinya.

Yixing menyarankan aku memulai dari atas .Ini seperti panjat tebing ditambah aku harus membersihkan lintasanku .

"Ingat jika kau tergelincir pegang tali merah " , kata – kata Yixing seperti potong kabel merah kalau tidak bom itu akan meledak .

Beberapa menit penyesuaian aku pun mulai terbiasa . Bagian menyemprotkan cairan pembersih dan mengelap kacanya mudah , bagian menyeimbangkan tubuh sedikit sulit karena tubuhku terlalu jangkung. Sesekali Yixing menurunkan cairan pembersih tambahan lewat tali kedua .

Hufh- sudah sembilan lantai , enam lantai lagi dan rasa mualku bisa pergi .Aku mengerti kenapa sepasang pembersih hanya membersihkan satu sisi gedung .

Sreg! Tali pengamanku tiba-tiba kendor .

"Wow ! " ,aku mendongak melihat Yixing mengatakan sesuatu , mungkin minta maaf .Astaga itu tadi mendebarkan .Aku menghabiskan waktu berhenti di lantai 30 untuk mengatur detak jantung , pekerjaan ini ternyata memacu adrenalin .

"Baiklah Yeol kau bisa melanjutkan ini " kataku meyakinkan diri .

Kusemprotkan cairan pembersih , mengelap kaca itu meski tanganku masih bergetar . Kaca itu semakin bening .Yang tadinya kukira hanya imaginasi bertambah nyata di depan mataku .

Kris Wu memakai jas duduk disebuah kantor dibalik kaca yang kubersihkan .

Dia memasukkan laptop dan kertas ke dalam tas kerjanya .Saat Kris diambang pintu dia sempat sempat bayanganku .Aku segera turun satu level di lantai 29 . Tentu saja aku malu bertemu dengannya lagi dalam pose spider-man seperti ini.

Chanyeol POV end

Sebuah laptop dipangkuannya dan seorang sopir pribadi di jok depan .Setengah perjalanan Kris memandang laptopnya dia tidak melakukan apapun .Tiga hari bekerja Kris berharap bisa melupakan Park Chanyeol .Wajah namja itu terlintas lagi dipikiran Kris . Pipi kanan Kris kadang masih terasa geli mengingat ciuman itu .

Kris tidak mengerti , mereka bertemu tidak lebih dari 20 menit , tidak ada yang mereka bicarakan selain bertukar nama lebih lagi Chanyeol hanya mencium pipi Kris sekilas kenapa Kris tidak bisa melupakannya dengan mudah .

Kris menutup laptopnya dengan kasar .Mata dark brown – nya mengamati sisi jalan yang dipenuhi pejalan kaki .Dari kejauhan seorang anak kecil berlari menemui seorang namja muda bertopi yang membawa es krim , mungkin kakaknya .Kris melihat sekilas namja itu , dia tidak akan melupakan telinga lebar orang itu.

"Bisakah kau berhenti " perintah Kris pada sopir pribadinya .

"Anda mau kemana tuan muda? ".

"Hanya sebentar ".

"Daebak ! ".

Chanyeol menyerahkan es krim pada Luhan .

Namja itu mendengus , "dasar rusa kecil baru sebentar pergi sudah minta es krim ". Luhan melempar senyum termanis pada hyungnya , ekspresinya berubah ketika melihat sosok dibelakang Chanyeol."Whoa , tampan sekali ".

"Nuguya ?".

"Itu hyung " .

Chanyeol memutar badannya .

"Hai " sapa Kris canggung .

"H-Hai juga " balas Chanyeol tidak kalah canggungnya .

**TBC**

* * *

Holla author balik lagi with chapter 2 maaf kalau kependekan maklum bikinnya ngebut . Jadi kalau pada mau tau kelanjutannya ikuti terus aja dan jangan lupa reviewnya .

DarKid Yehet : oke author bakal lanjutin . makasih reviewnya

jvngri : setuju Chan emang hyung yang baik . gomawo ya buat ninggalin jejak di FF ini

enchris.727 : iyalah kalau perlu netep dirumah ya . makasih reviewnya

sitarizkiana,fitri :siap nanti author benahin tanda baca yang pada kabur .

4HyunBam : makasih , krisyeol ngak jelek-jelek amat kok jadi jadilah shipper mereka #maksa

Sapphire Zells : thank reviewnya klo ceritanya emang mainstream author minta maaf tapi klo suka ya makasih deh


	3. Chapter 3

Mereka bertiga duduk dibawah sebuah pohon di taman kota .

"Terima kasih " .

"Untuk apa ?" .

_Untuk mengijinkanku mencium pipimu , untuk terlihat sempurna dengan jas itu , ayolah Yeol kendalikan dirimu_ . "Untuk tidak melaporkanku ke polisi ".

Kris mengangguk paham kemudian mereka saling terdiam sementara Luhan sibuk menghabiskan es krimnya .Dia memperhatikan dua orang dewasa itu menahan sesuatu yang tidak ingin mereka ungkapkan .

"Hyung – Yeol , ahjussi itu siapa ?" .Kris mengerutkan dahi , ahjussi? memang dia terlihat setua itu."AH " Luhan berteriak " dia pacarmu ya hyung?! ".

Chanyeol dan Kris sama-sama terkejut , "aniya" kata mereka bersamaan. Luhan dapat melihat pipi Chanyeol yang bersemu merah ."Ha~ kalian tidak perlu malu ".

Luhan bertepuk tangan , "hyung-Yeol punya pacar , hyung – Yeol punya pacar ". Chanyeol mendekap mulut Luhan , "heh mian Kris , Luhan memang tidak bisa diam ".

Kris memeriksa jam tangannya , "kurasa aku harus pergi "."Tunggu Kris " . Kris berpikir untuk sesaat Chanyeol akan mencium lagi . "sekali lagi terima kasih ".

"Owh , sama-sama ".

Luhan menarik ujung jas Kris , " ahjussi?".Chanyeol bersiap mendekap mulut Luhan lagi."Ahjussi bisa mampir ke rumah ".

Kris mengacak rambut Luhan , melakukan sesuatu yang belum pernah dia lakukan seumur hidup , tersenyum pada seorang anak kecil."Mungkin kapan-kapan".

Chanyeol merendah ,"Kau tidak akan suka tempat kami " .

….

Chanyeol POV

I'm dead ! I'm dead ! dia akan kesini ke gubug dua lantai yang kusebut rumah .

Yang pertama kulakukan setelah pulang adalah mengkoordinasi semua anak untuk mandi, menyuruh bibi Park memasak simpanan daging di lemari es ,menyambar kain pel dan ember, kusadari betapa kotornya lantai di rumah ini .Ku pel semua sisi lantai yang mungkin dilewatinya .Jong In dan Sehun duduk ditangga mengamati kesibukanku .Aish! mereka bukannya mandi atau membantu malah bengong tidak jelas.

"Hunnie , hyung kenapa ?" .

"Pacarnya akan datang " Luhan yang tiba-tiba dibelakang mereka menjawab setengah berteriak .

"Benarkah itu Yeol ?" tanya bibi Park yang sibuk didapur ."Yeoja mana yang beruntung mendapatkanmu?.

"Dia seorang namja ahjuma, tampan sekali " jawab Luhan masih setengah berteriak , sepertinya anak itu sengaja agar seluruh penghuni mendengarnya. Bibi Park terdengar berdecak , "dasar anak jaman sekarang ".

"Dia bukan pacarku" tegasku ."Kami hanya….. kenalan".

Xiumin baru keluar dari kamar mandi , "mwo Hyung punya namjacingu ? ".Kini giliranku setengah berteriak , "sudah kubilang dia bukan pacarku!".

Suuit! Bruk! Aku terpeleset air yang menggenang di lantai .Ya tuhan apa salahku ?.

Chanyeol POV end

"Ahjussi bisa mampir ke tempat kami?".

"Kau tidak akan suka tempat kami " .

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini?".

Kris meremas secarik kertas berisi alamat rumah Chanyeol .Dia mungkin akan mendapat masalah besar karena tidak makan malam dirumah , tidak memberi tahu kepala pelayan dan tidak ditemani siapapun tapi Kris lebih khawatir tentang kunjungannya ke rumah Chanyeol .Kris tidak bisa bersosialisasi dengan baik , bagaimana jika keluarga Chanyeol tidak menyukainya , bagaimana jika dia ternyata mengecewakan untuk Chanyeol.

Sebuah rumah sederhana dua lantai memojok didaerah pemukiman yang rapat .Jika dibanding kediaman Wu rumah itu tidak ada apa-apanya .Kris tidak menghiraukan hal itu .Dia menutup matanya .Hidungnya menghirup aroma disekitarnya ; bunga mawar di tepi teras , lumpur dihalaman yang becek , bau masakan dari dalam yang baru matang seolah apapun di tempat ini begitu dekat , ramah dan hangat .Kris mengetuk pintu kayu dihapannya.

Awalnya Kris tidak bisa melihat yang membukakan pintu untuknya , dia menundukkan kepala .Seorang bocah laki-laki bermata sipit tersenyum padanya ."Hallo" sapa bocah itu.

"Hai " balas Kris .

"Kau pasti pacarnya Hyung " .

Terdengar suara berat dari dalam , "Jongdae ! sudah kubilang dia bukan pacarku , ngomong-ngomong kau bicara dengan siapa ?" .Jongdae berteriak dengan suara cemprengnya , "pacarmu Hyung".Chanyeol muncul secepat kilat ."Oh - ah Kris-ssi ehm hai ".

Suara seorang wanita terdengar dari dalam , "Yeol ,itu temanmu ya suruh dia masuk ".

Chanyeol punya banyak adik .Kris memandang kelima bocah yang juga mengamatinya seolah dia barang unik .Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mirip Chanyeol ,tidak ada yang mirip malah kecuali Luhan dan seorang bocah berwajah datar disampingnya .Chanyeol datang membawa sepanci sop panas , dia meletakkannya ditengah meja makan yang mereka tempati ."Hey! jangan melihatnya seperti itu !" bentak Chanyeol pada kelima anak tersentak , dia belum pernah melihat Chanyeol bermuka semarah itu."S-Sebenarnya aku tidak masalah dengan itu " kata Kris sedikit takut Chanyeol juga akan membentaknya.

Luhan berkacak pinggang , "halah , hyung tidak maukan orang lain memandang pacarmu ".

Pletak! Sebuah sendok membentur puncak kepalanya , "sudah kubilang dia bukan pacarku ".Luhan menyusup dibelakang si maknae , "hu~ Hunnie ,hyung-Yeol jahat " adunya pada men-dead glare Sehun , _jangan coba-coba membelanya _.Sehun pun keep calm.(?)

JongIn tiba-tiba mengacungkan garpu kearah Kris , " saat aku besar nanti aku akan lebih tampan daripada dia nanti aku…. ".

"Itu tidak mungkin " potong Jongdae. " Kau saja dekil seperti itu " sambung Xiumin.

Kris tidak pernah menemukan situasi seperti ini saat makan malam .Tidak ada para pelayan yang bergantian menaruh makanan , tidak ada jarak kursi yang berjauhan , tidak ada kesunyian yang ganjil.

"Ngomong-ngomong kalian bertemu dimana ?" tanya bibi Park . Chanyeol dan Kris saling melempar pandangan .

"A…kami…saat itu aku sedang bekerja dan Kris…. Sedikit …memberi bantuan ".

"Oh , pekerjaanmu yang digedung tinggi itu ya hyung , jadi Kris-hyung juga bekerja disana ?".Chanyeol menyemburkan supnya .

"Semacam itulah " .Kris melirik Chanyeol penuh tanda tanya.

Chanyeol POV

Aku mengajak Kris keluar mencari angin di halaman belakang setelah makan malam .Kurasa tidak elit jika dia harus terjebak dalam rumah sementara Luhan dan Xiumin berlarian kesana-kemari dengan bola mereka.

Kris mendongakkan kepalanya matanya terpejam menikmati angin dingin yang datang ( ya ! aku mencuri pandang kenapa ?! memang aku tidak boleh melihat wajah surgawi setampan itu ).

"Chanyeol-ssi ?" dia memanggilku tanpa membuka matanya ."Kau bekerja dimana sekarang ?".

GLEER!

Haruskah kujawab , aku bekerja sebagai pembersih kaca digedung ditempatmu bekerja dan hey ! sudah seminggu ini kuhabiskan waktuku untuk berhenti dilantai 30 menguntitmu saat kau sedang sibuk , perasaanku mengatakan aku akan kehilangan pekerjaan lagi. Kris membuka matanya , aku suka sekali manik dark brown-nya ( aku tidak tahu kenapa , pokoknya aku suka).

"Aku.. bekerja sebagai pembersih kaca ".

"Dimana?".

"…di..di ..gedung tempatmu bekerja ".Kris membelalak , "benarkah , tunggu dulu jadi kau pembersih kaca yang sering berhenti lama di jendela kantorku ".

Eh selama ini dia sadar ada pembersih kaca dijendela , pasti dia terbiasa tidak menghiraukan pembersih kaca , oke itu masuk akal saja kenapa aku merasa seperti orang bodoh sekarang .Aigoo aku malu sekali.

Kris tertawa ( aku belum pernah mendengarnya tertawa , aku suka tawanya) .

"Kenapa tertawa Kris?".

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya , kalau saja mataku labih lebar lagi bola mataku pasti sudah keluar ."Kebetulan yang menarik " katanya "hmm…kurasa ini tidak akan berhenti sebelum aku membalasmu ".

Membalas? Apa yang harus dibalas?.

Deg…

Deg…

Chu~ ,

Kris menciumku singkat seperti caraku menciumnya malam itu hanya kali ini dibibir .

GOD! Itu yang dia sebut membalas , itu jauh lebih buruk .It's my first kiss ,dude !.Kris menarik diri , dia tersenyum (jangan tanya lagi apa aku menyukai senyumnya )."Terima kasih makan malamnya " .

Terima kasih kembali , sangat.

Chanyeol POV end

Enam penghuni lain sedang mengintip tepatnya menonton lewat pintu belakang yang terbuka lebar.

"Ciuman itu seperti itu " .

Xiumin menutup mata Sehun , "Sehun! Kau tidak boleh melihatnya" .

"Aku bilang apa dia benar pacarnya hyung-Yeol".

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Secercah senyum menghiasi wajah tampan namja itu . Kris berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak dihalaman depan rumahnya , dia sebelumnya selalu menganggap bintang-bintang yang bertaburan dilangit hanya bentuk gejala luar angkasa sekarang dia bisa merasakan betapa indahnya karya tuhan itu. Jatuh cinta ,kosakata yang baru masuk dalam kepala tuan muda Wu dan itu membuat segalanya tampak indah.

Kris bersiul senang sampai si kepala pelayan membuka pintu untuknya , "tuan muda kemana saja anda? ".

"KRIS WU! Masuk sekarang atau jangan pernah !" suara tuan Wu menggema sampai luar."Sebaiknya anda masuk tuan muda".

…_.._

Kris memijit keningnya , kepalanya berdenyut saat menatap surat pemindahan tugasnya di meja yang ditanda tangani langsung oleh direktur utama , tuan Wu sendiri.

Tuk!Tuk!

Dia mengira seseorang mengetuk pintu .Tuk! tuk ! Kris memutar kepala kearah jendela .Chanyeol bergelantungan ala spider-man dengan kain kotor dan senyuman khas .Kris melambaikan tangan pada kenalan ?teman? pacar? Entah Kris masih memikirkannya.

Chanyeol celingukan menebak apa yang ditulis Kris disebuah notes .Namja itu berjalan kearah kaca dan menempelkan selembar notes .

_Rooftop , setelah kau selesai_

Chanyeol mengacungkan jempolnya .

...

"Aku akan pergi ke Amerika ".

"Pergi? Maksudmu liburan".

"Bukan aku…aku ingin…aku…a." Kris membasahi bibirnya yang kering dia sudah memikirkan kata-kata itu semalaman kenyataanya sangat sulit keluar dari mulutnya.

Chanyeol mulai tidak sabar ,"Kau ingin apa?!" .

"Akuinginmengajakmuke Amerika ".Chanyeol mengerjapkan mata butuh waktu untuk memikirkan kata-kata yang keluar begitu cepat dari mulut Kris .Kris meraih kedua tangan Chanyeol , "ayolah , kita bisa tinggal berdua dan ..".

"Wait, wait a second! " , Chanyeol melepas tangannya perlahan."Maaf Kris aku tidak bisa ". Raut kecewa terukir jelas diwajah Kris , "apa karena dongsaeng-dongsaengmu ?".Chanyeol mengangguk ragu , betapa pun Chanyeol memuja Kris dia masih memikirkan keluarganya ,tanggung jawabnya sendiri."Mian ,Kris aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka".Raut wajah Kris berubah , dia mencondongkan tubuh , mengecup bibir Chanyeol .

Meski Chanyeol nyaris tidak sadarkan diri akibat ciuman hangat itu dia masih berpikir ," itu tidak merubah apapun, Kris" .

"Gwencana " bisik Kris .

Kris berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih beku di rooftop . Kris tidak bisa marah ataupun kecewa pada Chanyeol , dia sadar mungkin pilihan Chanyeol tidak salah, permintaanya lah yang salah.

_Chanyeol POV_

_Aku merebahkan tubuh ke kasurku kupikir hari ini akan baik ,mencoba mengusik Kris dikantornya .Dia malah meminta sesuatu yang tidak mungkin .Amerika? itu jauh ._

_Kuakui aku sempat tergiur tawarannya , hidup berdua dengan namja tampan dinegara yang lebih maju meninggalkan semua bebanku disini lalu bagaimana dengan mereka , bibi Park dan anak-anak .Mereka keluargaku sedangkan Kris …_

"_Itu tidak merubah apapun Kris", rasanya aku ingin menelan kata-kataku menyebalkan aku baru mengenalnya beberapa hari dan dia harus pergi .Kenapa juga dia harus menciumku saat itu tanpa mengatakan apapun selain gwencana , aku bosan mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulutku apalagi orang lain ._

_.Hmm.. ciuman terakhir Kris ..argh! aku benci gagasan itu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu dia menyukaiku atau tidak._

_Argh! Aku benci hari ini._

"_Yeol?"._

" _MWO!"._

Author POV

Chanyeol tidak pernah membentak bibinya , itu jadi yang pertama."T-tuan S-shin d-datang menagih " kata bibi Park .Chanyeol tidak ingin diusik sekarang apalagi oleh seseorang yang sangat ingin dia bunuh .Chanyeol bangkit dari kasurnya seperti raksasa marah bangkit dari tanah.

Tuan Shin berbicara pada anak buahnya di ruang tamu , "jika dia menolak membayar lagi jangan….."."APA! Jangan beri ampun !"Chanyeol keluar membawa sebuah pistol ditangannya, kilatan marah dimatanya begitu mengerikan ."Akan kutunjukan apa itu tanpa ampun!".Tiga lelaki itu terkejut ,"t-tunggu ,tunggu kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik" kata tuan Shin .Chanyeol menodongkan pistol padanya , "tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan , hariku sudah buruk sekarang kau….".

"B-Baiklah , mungkin lain kali " .Tuan Shin beserta anak buahnya pergi secepat yang mereka bisa. Brak! Chanyeol membanting pintu depan .Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi , "AKH~ dasar brengsek".

Penghuni lain yang mengalami sedikit guncangan perlahan keluar dari balik pintu ."Hey JongIn …" , JongIn siaga satu saat Chanyeol memanggil namanya."….ini.. kukembalikan pistolmu".JongIn menangkap pistol mainan yang Chanyeol gunakan untuk melawan/menggertak tuan .Saat Chanyeol melewati pintu , penghuni lain langsung menyingkir .

Raksasa marah itupun kembali ke kamarnya tenggelam dalam dilemma pribadinya sekali lagi.

….

Dia berdiri didepan pagar rumah Chanyeol._Tidak jadi ,_Kris berjalan menjauh dia berhenti ,kembali menuju rumah itu .Kris berbalik, sekali lagi berbalik menghadap pagar.

Bibi Park yang baru pulang belanja memergokinya , "Kris-ssi ?".

"Ah anyeonghaseyo ,ahjumma".

Bibi Park menyajikan secangkir teh untuk Kris diruang tamu ."Chanyeol akan kembali sebentar lagi , ada urusan sedikit ".Kris mengangguk kecil ,menunggu sepertinya lebih baik daripada bertemu langsung."Apa kalian bertengkar ?" tanya Bibi Park.

"Kami… tidak"._Tidak aku hanya mengajaknya pergi jauh , apa seburuk itu? _Batin Kris.

"Syukurlah , kupikir dia ada masalah denganmu akhir-akhir ini moodnya tidak baik".Sehun masuk , sepatu dan bajunya dipenuhi lumpur ."Oh Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan , cepat mandi dan bersihkan bajumu" perintah bibi Park.

Kris berguman "Oh?" .

"Ada masalah Kris-ssi ?" .

"Aniya ,hanya… marganya berbeda dengan Chanyeol kupikir dia adiknya".Bibi Park tersenyum ,"Sehun memang adiknya ".Wanita itu menerawang ruangan , "dulu Chanyeol punya banyak sekali adik , dia tidak pernah keberatan tentang itu".

"Kemana yang lain ?".

Bibi Park mendesah lemah ,"sebagian besar diambil alih dinas sosial"._Dinas sosial ? tunggu dulu ini panti asuhan?…. ._"Sudahlah kau tidak perlu memikirkanya ".

Brak! "Cukup! Kita pergi dari sini" teriak Chanyeol geram saat masuk .Chanyeol baru sadar setelah beberapa detik Kris ada diruang tamunya , "Kris?".

_Apa yang terjadi padanya?._ Kris dapat melihat sedikit darah disudut bibir Chanyeol dan bekas lebam dipipinya meskipun Chanyeol berusaha menyembunyikannya .Sesekali Chanyeol menutupi rahang bawahnya .

"Apa yang terjadi padamu ?" tanya Kris hati-hati, entah kenapa ada rasa nyeri dibalik dadanya."Gwenc…" ,Kris memotong "jangan katakan ".

"Seorang makelar tanah meminta uang jika tidak kami harus meninggalkan tempat ini besok lusa "._Hebat, sekarang kau yang harus pergi _, Kris tadinya ingin berpamitan pada Chanyeol karena dia akan meninggalkan Seoul besok malam .

"Chanyeol-ssi kalau aku membantu..".Chanyeol menggeleng , "tidak perlu , aku tahu bagaimana keuanganmu tapi ..aku tidak suka menjadi beban orang lain ".Kris memperhatikan tehnya yang tidak hangat lagi seolah itu benda paling menyedihkan didunia , "kemana kalian pergi?".

"Nenek Xiumin punya rumah di Sichuan sekarang diwariskan padanya ".Kris mengangguk , mereka saling menahan diri selama semenit yang lama ."Aku..." kata mereka bersamaan . "Ehm… kau duluan Kris".

"Aku akan pergi besok ".

"Jadi ….kau datang kesini untuk berpamitan"(_tolong katakan tidak) _. Kris menggigit bibirnya , "ne , semacam itu ".Chanyeol tidak tahu harus memeluk atau menonjok wajah namja didepannya saat Kris tersenyum ."Senang bisa mengenalmu, Park Chanyeol " .

_Tapi aku tidak senang kau harus pergi _ batin Chanyeol.

TBC


End file.
